1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching to a sliding door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for attaching to a sliding door and for allowing opening of the sliding door by use of a foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for foot operated door openers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,546 to Howard et al. teaches a pedal that is secured to the bottom of a door and a clamp that is secured to the door knob. The pedal is coupled to the clamp through a cord or the like. Operation of the pedal by a user turns the knob through the clamp, whereby the door latch is disengaged from a latch plate in the door jamb to free the door therefrom, so that the door may be opened by the user by pushing with a hand or foot, as the case may be.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,863 to McBain teaches a foot activated door opening device that can be readily retrofitted onto existing doors, especially doors of walk-in type refrigerators. The device includes a lever system that can be readily adjusted to accommodate different size handles. When activated by a foot pedal, the lever system engages the handle which cause the door to open. In another aspect of the invention, a device that is particularly suited for opening a door equipped with a plunger mechanism is provided. The device is foot activated and uses a lever system to engage the plunger.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,661 to Finkelstein et al. teaches a foot treadle for use in opening a sliding door of the type mounted for initial movement in three directional dimensions from its closed position comprises a lever having an axis of rotation. The lever has a leg that depends generally downwardly from the axis and an arm that extends generally laterally from the axis. A pedal is mounted to the arm distally from the axis of rotation. The lever is mounted to a door jamb of a sliding door with the lever leg closely adjacent a lower end of the door for pivotal movement about the lever axis of rotation in pushing and sliding engagement with the door lower end. Upon a person stepping upon the pedal the lever leg applies a force laterally and upwardly against the door lower end thereby urging the door laterally and upwardly out of sealed engagement with the door jamb and floor as the door lower end slides outwardly from the door jamb in sliding contact with the lever leg.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,416 to Rainey et al. teaches a foot pedal door opener device for side-by-side doors of a cabinet that includes a right side foot pedal for opening a left side door of the side-by-side doors, and a left side foot pedal for opening a right side door of the side-by-side doors. The right and left side foot pedals are pivotably attached to pivot points on the cabinet. Actuator members are fixedly attached to the right and left side foot pedals. The actuator members are disposed to engage the opposite doors when a foot pedal is actuated, thereby opening the opposite door. The actuator members extend from one foot pedal toward the other foot pedal, such that a portion of the actuator members are in an overlapping, non-interfering relationship.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for foot operated door openers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.